Wrześniowy dzień
by Kai Shouri
Summary: One-shot. O tym, jak ucieczka od problemów rodzi następne.


To taka odskocznia od mojego fandomu, ale mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)

To takie angstowo-hetaliowe cuś, zaledwie one-shocik i to dość specyficzny, więc wiem, że nie wyszło idealnie. Za wszelkie literówki, jeśli się zabłąkają, przepraszam :

* * *

Dzień jest ciepły i słoneczny. Jest początek września, promienie słońca czule dotykają schludnych ulic, odbijają się od wieżowców i wywołują uśmiechy na ludzkich twarzach.

Pośród ulic metropolii znajduje się mały park. O tej porze roku jest pełen soczystej zieleni, ale na kolorowych huśtawkach nie ma nikogo. Już zaczęła się szkoła.

Veneziano siedzi na jednej z ławek bez ruchu, cicho. Patrzy przez siebie pusto, odcięty od otoczenia. Usta ma smutne, nieruchome. Obok leży karton z nietkniętą, wystygłą pizzą. Italia patrzy w jeden punkt, na pień drzewa, o który zwykł opierać się Ludwig. tutaj się spotykali. Już dwa tygodnie nikogo tam nie ma.

W pewnej odległości stoi Romano. W ponurym milczeniu przygląda się bratu, który wciąż nie rozumie, co się stało. Każdego dnia zaciąga apatycznego Feliciano do domu i każdego dnia ten wymyka się, gdy tylko starszy Włoch spuści go z oczu, by znów tu wrócić. Lovino donosi jedzenie, czasem zmusza brata do przełknięcia kęsu pizzy czy odrobiny makaronu. Feliciano je automatycznie, nie odpowiada na każde słowa, prośby i przekleństwa. Jest jak lalka, która, raz postawiona, już się nie zmieni pozycji. Jeśli się porusza, robi to wolno, obojętnie. Jest pusty.

Ale Lovino czuwa każdego dnia i każdego dnia próbuje obudzić brata. Mimo wielu niesnasek pomiędzy nimi czuje się odpowiedzialny za Feliciano, kocha go na swój sposób miłością brata i rywala. Czasem pojawia się Hiszpania, szepcze kilka słów na pocieszenie i odchodzi. To wprawia Romano w irytację. To nie on potrzebuje pocieszenia. On czuje niepokój i gniew na Ludwiga, nie żal.

_Oczywiście, musiałeś go zranić. _

Codziennie kątem oka Romano dostrzega Gilberta, który niemal niedostrzegalnie zbliża się do pnia z drugiej strony, przez moment patrzy na odartego z samego siebie Italię i odchodzi. Zwykle szepcze kilka słów po niemiecku, zarezerwowanych dla brata, a czyni to z takim bólem, że Romano odwraca wzrok i próbuje nie słyszeć. Prusy bardzo się zmienił. Z płonącej gwiazdy stał się wygasłym kraterem, a resztki żaru tliły się, gotowe zgasnąć w każdej chwili. Nie ma już Gilberta takiego, do którego wszyscy przywykli, tak jak nie ma już radosnego Veneziano, który przyjmuje odwiedziny Prusa tak, jak obecność mrówki w drugim końcu parku.

Parę razy pojawia się Austria. Mija park z daleka, patrzy jedynie przez płot, a przyłapany, odwraca wzrok. Za nim snuje się Węgry z jej dobrymi oczami pełnymi łez, szepcze w swoim języku słowa współczucia dla Italii. Romano zwykle wtedy się wścieka. Przecież Feliciano tego nie słyszy. Nie słyszy nic.

Piętnastego dnia coś się zmienia. Feliciano podnosi się z ławki, sam, nienaturalnie wolno. Mija drzewo i jak maszyna, z oczami utkwionymi w jednym punkcie, idzie przed siebie, przechodzi przez bramę parku. Lovino biegnie za nim, próbuje go zawrócić, klnąc ile wlezie, ale młodszy brat nic sobie z tego nie robi. W końcu Romano daje spokój, idzie za Veneziano, aż ten znajdzie się przy dużym, białym domu. Italia schodzi do piwnicy, staje w pustym pokoju, który wciąż pachnie środkami dezynfekcyjnymi.

Jest sterylnie czysto. Podłoga jest starannie umyta, ściany też są całkowicie białe. Nie ma krzesła, nie ma sznura. Jedynie hak przy suficie przypomina widok, który zastał Feliciano pewnego dnia.

- Mówiłeś, że będziesz moim przyjacielem – odzywa się nagle Italia nieobecnym, cichym, bolesnym głosem, patrząc na stalowy hak. – Że mnie nie zostawisz.

Romano zaciska dłonie w pięści.

Ludwig.

Mówiono, że skłoniły go do tego wyrzuty sumienia. Przyszła kolejna rocznica zbrodni, którą dokonał jego naród. Ostatniego dnia wakacji Feliciano znalazł ciało wiszące u sufitu. Ludwig nie żył.

W kącie znaleziono poszarpaną kartkę z kilkoma zdaniami. Wśród niemieckich słów zaplątały się też włoskie.

_Mi dispiace tanto, Italia. _

Romano miał ochotę podrzeć tą kartkę. Dupek. Jakby myślał, że kilka słów załatwi sprawę, wyleczy Feliciano, sprawi, że Gilbert na nowo rozbłyśnie.

_Tchórzu, twoja śmierć rozwiązała tylko twoje problemy. _


End file.
